Never Gonna Be Alone
by HowCouldThisHappenToMe
Summary: Jim and Anya were the best of friends, since birth. They dreamed of finding Flint's trove as children, but could never have imagined the adventure they'd go through when a strange salamander crash lands at the Benbow Inn. Jim/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or any of the characters. **

**This story is going to be very different from "Truth Beneath the Rose" in some ways and similar in others. The main difference is that Jim and the main character have known each other all their lives in this one. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Character at 3 years old

_'On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Arcturian sura crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they suspect that they were pursued by pirates. And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Nathaniel Flint. Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey-"_

"Anya Nicole Scarp," my father's deep voice called as the bedroom door opened and I quickly shut my book.

"You're supposed to be asleep, young lady," he said.

"Daddy, I'm at the best part of the story," I whined. "Please?"

I gave him the large, puppy-like eyes I knew he couldn't resist. My dad sighed and picked me up before sitting on my bed, setting me on his lap.

"Alright, but then you're going to bed, Yaya," he answered.

"Okay, Daddy," I answered and opened my book again.

'_Like a Candarian zap-wing overtaking its prey, Flint and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere. And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished without a trace.'_

"That's so cool," I whispered and my father chuckled.

'_Flint's secret trove was never found but stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds. Treasure Planet."_

The story ended and my father closed the book.

"Alright, time for bed," he said, getting up.

"How do you think he did it, Daddy? How he'd swoop in and then vanish without a trace," I asked.

"I don't know, honey."

"You think someone'll ever find Treasure Planet," I asked as my dad tucked me into bed.

"Baby girl, I think it's more of a legend."

"I know it's real and me and Jimmy are gonna find it," I answered with a yawn.

"You and James Hawkins?"

"Uh-huh. We're gonna find it one day."

"Well, good luck on your adventure," my dad answered and kissed my forehead before turning out the lights.

I snuggled up under my blanket and fell asleep, dreaming about the story of Treasure Planet.

* * *

Character at age 15

The wind whipped my short black hair around my face and in front of my amber eyes as I rode on my solar surfer. Jim was right beside me. We rode over a cliff and up through the clouds. I loved the feeling of the tiny water droplets on my skin, just barely soaking through my red tank top where the black jacket I wore exposed it. It was one of Jim's old jackets that he'd given me. Jim and I both flew straight up, into the air, and then let our sails down. Gravity did the rest. I spun around, doing flips, loops and going upside-down multiple times. I couldn't even tell what tricks Jim was performing. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body as I fell, my board secured to my boots. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I let up my said, flying forward. Jim was right in front of me.

"Yaaaa-hoo," he called, leaning to the right so that his hand nearly touched the ground.

I cried out in excitement; these rides always gave me a thrill. We took a right and headed towards a restricted area. Jim busted right through the only wooden part of the fence. We weaved through the towers, me following behind Jim by only an inch or so. He grinded against a pipe while I flew beside him. The bottom of my board was still messed up from the lat time I tried that. We both went straight through a giant set of rotating gears, just barely making it through.

"Alright," I crowed while Jim called out again.

We both laughed loudly, feeling free and alive. Our fun was ruined when we heard sirens from behind us.

"Oh, great," Jim muttered.

"Killjoys," I mumbled disdainfully.

We were forced to pull over and the robot police took our boards away. One of the cop-bots took Jim on his cruiser while I sat on the other. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Sarah was just going to _love_ this. Ever since my parents died from illness, she had taken me in and allowed me to live with her. She was my legal guardian.

* * *

**There it is. Hope you like the idea so far. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the Benbow Inn, the cop-bots pushed the door open and stood with Jim and me in between them.

"Mrs. Hawkins," on of them said.

Sarah had been holding dishes and dropped them to the floor upon seeing us, causing them to shatter.

"Jim, Anya," she yelled.

"Ooh… Wrong turn," Delbert mumbled, looking away.

I wondered what the previous conversation had been.

"Okay, thanks for the lift, guys," Jim said, pushing the cop-bot's hand off his shoulder and taking a step.

I started to move as well, but a hand grabbed each of our shoulders.

"Not so fast," a cop-bot yelled. "We apprehended your son and his significant other-"

"Say what," I asked.

"-operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area. Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph… um…"

"Six," Jim and I muttered.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Jim answered.

"Jim," Sarah yelled.

I knew it was because he'd talked back to an officer, again.

"As you are aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of their probation," the cop-bot continued.

"Yes, yes. No, I understand. Um, but could we just…"

"Um, ahem, pardon me," Delbert started. "Officers, if I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a clipping."

"Are you the boy's father," the robot asked.

"Oh! Good heavens, no!"

"Oh, no. Eww. He's just an old friend of the family," Sarah answered.

Delbert gave her a look for the 'Eww' statement and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Back off, sir," both robots yelled, causing Delbert to cower in fear.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here," Sarah said.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist. Don't ever let me do that again," Delbert answered, whispering the last part.

"Due to repeated violations of statute 15-C, we have impounded their vehicles. Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall," one cop-bot said.

"Kiddie hoosegow," the other added.

"The slammo."

They pushed Jim and me forward and Sarah grabbed us each by the arm.

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again," she answered.

"We see their type all the time, ma'am. Wrong choices, dead enders… losers."

Jim and I both turned and glared at the robots.

"You take care now. Let's mother."

With that both of the cop-bots left. The restaurant was utterly silent for a moment before all the customers started talking again.

"Jim, Anya, I have had it. Do you two want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it," Sarah asked.

We both turned away in shame. Jim grabbed the bin for the dirty plates and I started bussing the tables. It was the very least we could do for causing so much trouble.

"Guys," Sarah whispered. "Look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat by myself without you two going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around," Jim answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Those cops just won't get off our-"

Sarah gave him a look that stopped him dead in his tracks. We both knew there was no way to talk our way out of this one.

"Forget it," Jim muttered and I sighed.

We both turned back to the table, picking up the dishes and putting them in the bin.

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice," one of the usual customers, Mrs. Dunwiddie, called, shaking her glass in the air from one tentacle.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie," Sarah called. "Jim, Anya, I just don't want to see you two throw away your entire futures. Anya, what would your father say to your behavior?"

With that, Sarah walked away while Jim and I went into the kitchen with the dirty dishes.

"Yeah, what future," Jim muttered.

"Jim, we screwed up big time," I mumbled as we started to wash the dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, Jim and I were sitting together on the roof of the Benbow Inn, tossing pebbles to the ground. We could hear thunder rumbling, but didn't bother to move; it wasn't raining yet. From inside, we could hear Delbert and Sarah talking.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Sarah. Trying to run a business while raising a couple of felons like- felon… fellow… fellow and lady like Jim and Anya," Delbert said.

Manage it? I'm at the end of my rope! Ever since his father left and her parents died, well, they've just never recovered. And you know how smart they are. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight and she helped design it to be perfect for their tricks. And yet they're both failing at school, they are constantly in trouble and when I talk to them, they're like strangers to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything," Sarah answered and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an engine sputtering and Jim and I turned to see a ship crash to the end of the pier. We both slid down the roof and began running to get to the ship.

"What could have happened," I asked.

"Dunno," Jim answered.

We got to the ship and he knocked on the window of the ship.

"Hey, Mister," I called.

"Mister, you're okay in there, right?"

A hand slammed against the window and we both jumped back; I screamed. We could hear someone groaning. A man like a salamander fell out of the ship, along with a chest, and started coughing. He grabbed the collar of Jim's jacket, pulling him close.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him," the lizard asked. "Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirlin' like the devil himself?"

As he spoke, he neck elongated, causing Jim to move back. He then let go.

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't ya," Jim asked and I nodded in agreement.

"He's after me chest, that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats." The man strained to lift the chest. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore I- argh!"

He fell to the ground in pain, coughing again.

"Oh, my," Jim whispered. "Uh, com on, give me your arm."

Jim and I helped the man stand and started to walk with him and the chest, back up to the Benbow Inn.

"Something tells me that 'cold, dead fingers' stuff isn't far off," I muttered.

As we walked up the hill to the inn, the rain started to fall.

"Mom's gonna _love_ this," Jim mumbled sarcastically and I sighed.

Just as we arrived at the door, Delbert opened it and there was a crash of thunder and lightning. Jim, Billy Bones and I were all drenched and Jim had the chest in his free hand. Sarah gasped at the sight.

"James Pleiades Hawkins," she yelled.

Before she could get to my name, Jim and I stumbled in with the salamander-like man.

"Mom, he's hurt… bad," Jim answered.

Delbert shut the door as we rested Billy Bones on the floor.

"Me chest, lad," the man mumbled, reaching for the object.

Jim and I pushed it towards him and he pressed some buttons on the front.

"He'll be comin' soon," he said. The chest opened. "Can't let them find this."

"Who's coming," Jim and I asked in unison. Billy grabbed Jim by the shirt, pulling him down, while I jumped back.

"The cyborg," Billy whispered. "Beware the cyborg."

With that, he took his last breath, leaving the cloth-wrapped sphere he pulled out of the chest with Jim.

"Ohh," Sarah whispered.

"My gosh," I mumbled, taking a step towards Jim.

We could then see a bright light coming from outside.

"I don't like this," I said.

We could hear an engine from outside. Jim ran over to the window, which depicted flowers, and opened the false image just enough to see outside.

"Quick! We gotta go," he yelled grabbing Sarah and me and running upstairs.

Delbert started to reach for the door, but a laser beam shot through it.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this one," Delbert yelled, following after us.

"It's the cyborg Billy was talking about," I said as we ran. "It has to be."

We could hear shouting and crashes from downstairs. I knew the inn was being destroyed. Delbert ran to the upstairs window and pushed it open.

"Delilah! Hallelujah! Stay! Don't move," He ordered the giant creature for his carriage.

He pulled Sarah towards the window and she seemed apprehensive. Jim and I looked back to see shadows coming up the stairs. I could feel the panic rising within me.

"Don't worry, Sarah," Delbert said. "I'm an expert in the laws of physical science. On the count of three. One-"

"Three," Jim and I screamed, shoving them through the opening.

They screamed as we landed in Delbert's carriage. The doctor grabbed the reigns and yelled for Delilah to go. We took off, just barely making it out of harm's way. I could smell smoke in the air and clung to Jim's neck. The Benbow had been destroyed. Jim pulled me close to him in an attempt to keep me calm. He then opened the cloth wrapped around the object Billy had given him, revealing a golden orb. We both stared at it in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time after we made it to Dr. Doppler's home, we finally settled down some.

"I just spoke with the constabulary," Delbert said. "Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace. I'm sorry, Sarah I'm afraid the old Benbow Inn was burned to the ground."

Jim gave his mother a blanket while I stood by her chair. Jim started to say something, but stopped. He didn't know what he _should_ say. I sighed and walked across the room with him, to the table the gold sphere was on.

"Ahem. Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere," Delbert said.

Jim picked it up and stared down at it.

"What do you think it is," I asked him in a whisper and he shrugged.

"Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered."

Jim started messing with the orb, pressing buttons on the outside of it.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect, it would take me years to unlock its- hey," Delbert called when he saw a green light flutter from the orb as Jim unlocked it.

"Or a few seconds of Jim's tinkering," I said with a smile.

Excitement glowed in my eyes as I watched the green light pour across the room, forming some kind of grid.

"Why, it's a map," Delbert exclaimed.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor."

Delbert tapped the holographic planet and the map shifted. He listed off all the major landmarks of the universe. We all stared in awe at the map. The Coral Galaxy passed straight Jim.

"Wait. What's this? What's this? Why, it's… it's," Delbert started.

He didn't know the planet that came into the center of our view.

"Treasure Planet," Jim and I whispered.

"No!"

"That's Treasure Planet!"

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds? You know what this means?"

"It means all that treasure is only a boat ride away," Jim answered with a smile.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-"

Delbert was cut short when the map retracted back to the orb in Jim's hands.

"Whoo! What jus happened," Dr. Doppler asked.

"Mom, this is it. This is the answer to all our problems," Jim said, pocketing the sphere.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way," Sarah started.

"Don't you remember all those stories?"

"That's all they were: stories."

"Sarah, with that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over," I argued.

"Well, this is… it's just… oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," Delbert said.

Jim and I rolled our eyes.

"Now at last, we hear some sense!"

"That's why I'm going with you."

"Delbert!"

I grinned widely at the doctor's statement.

"I'll use my savings to finance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and crew," he said while packing various things that I found useless.

"You're not serious," Sarah questioned.

"All my life I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming, 'Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert,'" he answered, dancing at the end.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay! All three of you are grounded!"

"Mom, look," Jim started. "We know that we keep messing everything up and we know… that we let you down."

"But this is our chance to make it up to you. We're gonna set things right," I finished.

"Sarah," Delbert beckoned, "If I may?"

She walked over and they began whispering so that Jim and I couldn't hear. After a short conversation, Sarah glanced at us. Jim had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor. I had my arms resting loosely around my waist, a habit I had when I was nervous or vulnerable. In that case, I was both. Sarah sighed, stepping toward us.

"Jim, Anya, I don't to lose you," she said, running her hand through Jim's hair.

"Mom… you won't. I'll make you proud," he answered, taking her hand. I nodded in agreement.

"Well, uh, ahem," Delbert started. "There we are then. We'll bein preparations at once. Jim and Anya, soon we'll be off to the spaceport."


	5. Chapter 5

It was probably about a month or so later before everything was ready. We made it to the spaceport and Jim and I stepped off the bus together. We just looked around in awe for a moment. There were so many people, ships, buildings. It was amazing.

"Jim! Anya! Wait for me," Delbert call from inside the bus.

He stepped out, wearing a ridiculous yellow and tan space suit. Jim and I both chuckled under our breaths.

"Well, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um, well, contempt, but in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay," Jim asked.

"I second that," I answered with a slight smile. I hoisted my pack onto one shoulder and began walking with Jim. Delbert followed behind us. After getting some directions, we quickly found the ship, the R.L.S Legacy.

"Whoa," I breathed.

It was the most extraordinary thing I'd ever seen. Jim and I ran on-deck, looking around.

"How cool is this," he asked.

"Utterly," I answered, my eyes wide in excitement.

Jim ran into someone, stepping on them.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean-"

The crew member made various squishing sounds, messing up mine and Jim's hair, and acted like he wanted to fight. We were both dumbstruck. Thankfully, Delbert arrived at that moment.

"Allow me to handle this," he said.

"All yours," I mumbled, straightening out my hair.

Delbert made noises similar to that the crew member had. Jim and I stared at him with a cocked eyebrow. Oddly enough, the crew member understood him.

"I'm fluent in Flatula," Delbert explained to us. "Took two years of it in high school."

"Flatula? Cool," Jim said, running a hand through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the rib as we followed Delbert.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape," Delbert asked a large, stone man.

The man turned before answering.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft," he answered, pointing up.

I saw a feline woman make her way on deck, moving with the grace of the cat she was.

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and, as usual, it's… spot on. Can you get nothing wrong," she said, her voice turning softer towards the end.

"You flatter me, Captain," Mr. Arrow answered, removing his hat in respect.

The captain turned and saw Delbert.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume? Hello? Can you hear me," she asked, knocking on the helmet of his suit.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging," he answered and I laughed.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in."

The captain adjusted the suit accordingly. Delbert took off his helmet and unplugged the suit.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!"

"I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scar. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true."

"Please, Captain," Mr. Arrow said.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it."

"Ahem, excuse me," Delbert said. "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Jim Hawkins and Anya Scarp? Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-"

He was cut short by Amelia covering his mouth with her hand.

"Doctor, please," she interrupted. "I'd like a word with you in my stateroom."

She led us to her quarters and secured the door before speaking. She, Arrow, Delbert, Jim and I were the only ones in the room.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this _particular_ crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and I mean that in a very caring way," Amelia said.

I had to resist the urge to laugh.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've," Delbert started, but was interrupted.

"May I see the map, please?"

Delbert motioned for Jim to hand it over and he tossed it. Amelia caught the sphere without hesitation and her eyes widened.

"Hmmm… Fascinating. Mr. Hawkins and Miss Scarp, in the future, you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am'. Is that clear?"

As she spoke, she placed the map in a cupboard.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered while Jim groaned quietly.

I elbowed him again.

"Mr. Hawkins," the captain prompted.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered curtly.

"That'll do. Everyone, this is to be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer."

"Captain, I can assure you, I," Delbert was cut off once again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for the crew _you_ hired. They're… how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am," Mr. Arrow answered.

"There you go, poetry."

"Now, see here," Delbert started.

I already knew he wouldn't be able to argue.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat –tea, cake, the whole shebang –but I have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up. Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins and Scarp will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim had been playing with a pendulum, but stopped upon hearing our assignment.

"What? The cook," he asked.


	6. Chapter 6

We were led down to the galley by Mr. Arrow. All the while, Delbert was berating Captain Amelia. Even Jim joined in.

"I'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain," Mr. Arrow yelled, grabbing them both by the shoulder. "There's no finer officer in this, or any, galaxy."

Whistling could be heard nearby and I turned to find the source.

"Mr. Silver," Arrow called.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' such fine and distinguished guest to grace my humble galley. Had I known, I'd have tucked in me shirt," the cook said heartily.

I looked down at my outfit, which consisted of loose black pants, combat boots, a red tank top and the oversized black jacket that Jim had given me. My attire was hardly distinguished. I then glanced up at the cook and saw all the mechanical parts to the right side of his body. In an instant, I thought of what Billy Bones had said.

"A cyborg," Jim whispered.

I took a small step back, behind him.

"May I introduce Dr. Doppler, the financier of our voyage," Arrow said.

"Love the outfit, Doc," Silver answered, scanning Delbert with his mechanical eyes.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eyes," Delbert said nervously. "Uh, this is Jim Hawkins and Anya Scarp."

He pulled us in to take his place.

"Jimbo! Anya," the cyborg exclaimed, extending his metal hand.

It was covered in knives. I stepped back again. Realizing his mistake, the cyborg switched out the knives for his hand. I clutched Jim's jacket while he glared at the man. As much as I disliked seeming vulnerable, I feared the cyborg more.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware," Silver said, returning to his work.

He pretended to cut off his hand in an attempt to make a joke. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time," he said, bringing everything over to a large pot in the center of the kitchen and added spices. He tasted the meal before pouring a bowl for each of us.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew," he said. Delbert tried it first.

"Mmmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust," he said.

"Old family recipe."

An eyeball floated to the top of Delbert's stew, causing him to scream.

"In fact, that was part of the old family," Silver said with a hearty laugh.

He took out the eyeball and ate it, causing me to grimace. He then urged Jim and me to try it. I glanced at my friend.

"I'll eat if it you will," I told him.

Jim shrugged and picked up the spoon. The next thing I knew, his spoon ate the stew and grew eyes, turning pink in the process. Jim and I gasped.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding," Mr. Silver exclaimed.

The pink blob turned into a straw and drank the rest of Jim's stew. I gave it mine as well.

"It's so cute," I mumbled.

The blob floated up and snuggled against Jim's cheek.

"Wha-? Ha! What is that thing," he asked.

The blob repeated him and became a miniature version of Jim.

"He's a morph," Silver answered. "I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1."

Morph became a blob again and licked Jim's cheek before flying up to the cyborg.

"Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since," he finished.

I heard two bells from on-deck and turned as Mr. Arrow began to speak.

"We're about to get underway," he said. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets," Delbert asked. We gave him a strange look. "I'll follow you."

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Scarp will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver."

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but," the cyborg started.

"Captain's orders. See to it the new cabin boy and kitchen maid are kept busy."

With that, Mr. Arrow left. The three of us started to argue with him, but gave up with a sigh. Jim and Silver rubbed their fingers over their eyes, pinching the bridge of their noses. I almost chuckled at them.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh," Silver asked.

"Whatever," Jim answered and I shrugged as we made our way across the room.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?"

Silver started his work again and I picked up a couple of fruits from a barrel, handing one to Jim.

"Yeah… Hey, Jim, these purps are just like the ones back home, on Montressor," I said, loudly enough for Silver to hear.

"You're right. You ever been there," he asked the cyborg.

I bit into the purp, liking where the conversation was heading.

"Ah, can't says I have, Jimbo," the cook answered.

Jim and I hoisted ourselves onto the counter, sitting down and Jim bit into his purp.

"Come to think of it, just before we left we met this old guy who was, um, he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his," he said.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. What was that old salamander's name," I asked Jim.

He pretended to think for a moment.

"Oh, yeah," he said, "Bones. Billy Bones."

"Bones? Bones? T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have been a different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs, roamin' this port," Silver answered.

We could then hear a whistle from on-deck.

"Prepare to cast off," Mr. Arrow yelled.

Silver pushed both of us past him.

"Eh, off with you both," he said kindly, "and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waitin' for you afterwards."

He began humming as Jim and I walked up the stairs.

"We are all clear, Captain," the look-out yelled form the crow's-nest.

"All hands to station," Mr. Arrow bellowed.

Everyone began bustling around, just as Jim and I walked on deck.

"Loose all solar sails," Arrow commanded.

The sails were let loose and Jim and I stared up in awe. It truly was a beautiful ship. A couple of crew members were pulling on a rope and ran into Jim.

"Come on," the crew member yelled.

"Watch out, Jimmy. You wouldn't want to be in the way," I called teasingly, using the nickname I gave him as a child.

As I did, two people ran past me and knocked me over. Jim helped pull me back up.

"Look who's talking, Yaya," he whispered, using the name my father had called me when I was a little girl.

I shoved him to the side and we both started laughing. The ship began rising as Mr. Arrow barked more orders for the crew. Everyone started floating and I had to hold my tank-top down to keep it from exposing my skin.

"Whoa," I yelled.

In the next second, the artificial gravity was on and we fell back on deck. Jim and I landed firmly, almost soundlessly, on our hands and feet. That was one of the things that came with solar surfing all the time. The ship took off and I would have fallen to the floor if Jim hadn't caught me. He then climbed into the shrouds and watched as the ship soared. I stood near him, though still on-deck, with a grin on my face. Not long after we left, space whales drifted alongside us.

"Whoa," Jim and I whispered in awe.

I grabbed onto one of the ropes and leaned over the edge of the ship. They were beautiful. There was one that passed directly over the ship and we could see its white underside.

"I'm already liking this journey," I said with a smile.

"Jimbo! Anya," Silver called and we both looked over at him.

"I got two new friends I'd like you both to meet," he continued.

I cocked an eyebrow at him while Jim glanced around.

"Huh," I asked.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket," Silver answered, tossing a mop and pail to each of us.

"Yippie," Jim and I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

About ten minutes later, both of us were swabbing the deck. Jim slapped the mop onto the floorboards disdainfully.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," he muttered and I chuckled quietly.

I disliked the job as much as Jim did, but I figured we could have been doing worse. Besides, at least we could talk while we worked. One of the larger crew members, one with four arms, walked by, shoving Jim against the shrouds we were near.

"Watch it, twerp," the crew member said darkly before walking away.

"Jerk," I muttered. "Jim, you alright?"

"Yeah," he mumbled and started mopping again.

We noticed a few other crew members talking, one being the lookout. Jim and I watched them as we mopped.

"What are you looking at, weirdo," the largest asked.

His head then crawled off his body and we could see a face on his chest.

"Yeah, weirdo," the torso finished.

My eyes widened at them. Jim and I looked up upon hearing a hissing noise. My hands tightened on the mop handle when I realized it was some kind of spider-like crew member. I had a phobia of spiders.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," the spider-thing said, moving in on Jim.

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes," he asked.

The spider picked him up by the collar in its claw.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well."

"Yeah. Ahem. Too bad my nose works just fine."

"Why, you impudent little," the spider started before slamming Jim against the main mast.

"Jim, I yelled and dropped my mop, running towards him.

The other crew members gathered around. I started punching the spider-like man in an attempt to help Jim.

"Let him go," I ordered, throwing another punch.

I was yanked away by another crew member as the spider placed a claw at Jim's throat.

"Any last words, cabin boy," he asked.

"No," I yelled and struggled against the man holding me back.

I then saw Silver put a clamp on the spider's claw.

"Mr. Scroop, you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard," he asked, doing so to the claw.

Scroop dropped Jim to the ground. The hold on me loosened in fear and I broke free, running up to Jim. I kneeled beside him and rested my hand on his shoulder, making sure he was okay.

"What's all this then," Mr. Arrow asked, coming down the stairs and onto the deck.

"Are you okay," I asked Jim. He nodded.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

"Transparently," the spider answered.

Mr. Arrow walked away and everyone disbanded.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir! A tight ship's a happy ship, sir," Silver called and then picked up one of the forgotten mops.

"Jimbo, Anya, I gave you a job," he said.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing," Jim started.

"Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on these pups, and let me know if there by any more distractions."

With that, Silver walked away and Morph's eyes grew, watching Jim and me.

"You sure you're alright," I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for trying to help me out back there. I know how much spiders creep you out," he answered.

"I wasn't about to let him hurt you as long as I could do something about it."

"Well, thanks."

"What are best friends for?"

"Yeah, friends," Jim mumbled under his breath, obviously thinking I hadn't heard him.

I bit my lower lip and kept my mouth shut as I got back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later, Jim and I were nearly done swabbing the deck. Even Morph was helping us, turning into a miniature mop. He turned into a blob once again as we were finishing. Jim leaned against his mop and I leaned on the edge of the ship. Morph hiccupped, bubbles flying from his mouth, and I laughed.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends, like that spider psycho," Jim said.

Morph turned into a miniature of Mr. Scroop.

"Spider psycho! Spider psycho," he repeated.

"A little uglier," I told him.

Morph made his impression look maniacal and I laughed.

Pretty close," Jim and I answered at the same time and looked at each other.

I gave him a small smile and then we heard someone coming up the stairs. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wrapped my arms loosely around my waist while Jim glanced away and continued mopping.

"Well, thank heavens for little miracles," Silver said, coming up to where we were, on the quarterdeck. He dumped some of the scraps from the mean over the side of the ship.

"Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece," he said.

"Um, look, I, uh… what you did… thanks," Jim said, finally finding his words.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully," Silver asked

Jim looked away and I frowned. I remembered the day his father left very well. Jim was devastated and had never been the same.

"Your father's not the teaching sort," Silver assumed

"No. He was more the 'taking off and then never coming back' sort," Jim answered.

He stood next to me, by the side of the ship and Silver followed, leaning like I was.

"Sorry, lad," he said.

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine."

"Is that so?"

"We're both fine," I answered.

"And what about you, lass? Certainly ain't common for a young lady such as yourself to be on a ship like this."

"Hey, when you don't have parents you find work. Besides, where he goes I go. Like I said, we're both just fine."

"Hmmm… Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into those thick heads of yours to keep the both of you out of trouble," Silver said, tapping us both on the head.

"What," Jim and I asked.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of me sight."

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so."

"Don't do us any favors," Jim yelled.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, lad. You can be sure of that," Silver answered and I glared at him.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few months, Silver worked Jim and me to the bone. On a few occasions, we'd have to scrape urchins off the hull of the ship, nearly falling off a couple times each. I would often catch Jim daydreaming while we did some of the more mind-numbing tasks and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. I figured it was probably about his own father. The reason we went solar surfing so much back home was so the adrenaline rush would force back memories of his dad.

Silver once tried to teach us how to make a good, sturdy knot. That resulted in Jim and me leaving before he finished the demonstration, already knowing that skill. We escaped and wandered aimlessly about the ship.

"What's on your mind," I asked Jim.

"The usual," he answered with a shrug.

I nodded, knowing better than to pry. If he wanted to tell me about it, I knew he would.

Many times, Jim and I would find ourselves scrubbing the deck on hands and knees. Those were more times when I'd find him staring at nothing while we worked. With everything we did, it didn't take long for Jim to stop wearing his jacket. In fact, I would only wear mind when we weren't doing anything. A couple nights, I would walk outside to find Jim on the end of the bowsprit. He was staring out at the endless sea of stars, too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice me. I sighed softly and leaned on the edge of the ship, just watching him. It was one of the few times I'd been able to see him calm in a long time. There were also many days when we'd work long nights, scrubbing dishes. We fell asleep with dishes in our hands, more often than not.

Then there was that time, three months after we started our journey, on my sixteenth birthday, that Silver took us in one of the small boats. When he told us to hop on, Jim and I grinned wildly. We jumped into the boat and Silver started to explain how it worked. Jim beat him to it and we flew forward.

"Whoa," Silver yelled.

"Whoo," I crowed as Jim piloted the boat.

He flew us right into a comet, the blue aura surrounding us completely. I leaned back, my back pressing against Jim's chest, and looked around us. The light show was beautiful. Jim pulled so many tight spins and twists that I felt like I was on a solar surfer again. We flew out of the comet, dust still covering us. I took the reigns from Jim and, without any hesitation at all, performed a few tricks of my own before continuing our flight back to the ship. Once back, we worked on pulling the boat into place on the ship.

"Oh, Jimbo. If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age, they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked by today," Silver said, plopping down into the boat. "And Anya, I never seen someone take over like you did, without missin' a beat."

"I don't know," I said.

"They weren't exactly singing our praises when we left home," Jim answered and took a seat.

I sat beside him and leaned back on the side of the boat.

"But we're gonna change all that," I added.

"Are you now? How so," Silver asked

"Uh… we got some plans," Jim answered, "Gonna make people see us a little different."

"Sometimes… plans go astray."

"Not this time."

Silver pulled his mechanical leg up and tried tighten a bold on it. Seeing his struggle, Morph turned into a wrench.

"Oh, thank you, Morphy," Silver said and quickly fixed the problem.

Jim and I both sat up and watched him.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway," Jim asked.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

"Was it worth it," I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Silver smiled before moving to sit between Jim and me, draping his arms over our shoulders. It made me feel comfortable, like I was with my father again.

"I'm hoping it is, Anya. I most surely am," he answered, putting his hat on his head.

The three of us leaned our heads back to rest. In the next second, something hit the ship and I got a feeling of whiplash. We ran on deck to check it out.

"What the devil," Silver asked once we were upstairs.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle," the captain yelled as she ran up to her command station.

"All hands, fasten your lifelines," Mr. Arrow called.

Everyone tied on their lifelines, making sure they were tight. Bits of rock started tearing through the sails and the captain ordered for them to be secured. Jim and Silver went onto the bowsprit while I climbed aloft to help pull down one of the lower sails. Form up there, I could see Jim and Silver struggling. Another wave hit the ship and Silver nearly fell off. Thankfully, Jim pulled him up in time.

"Girl, go down. We've got it here," one of the crew members ordered.

I nodded and made my way back on-deck. I then saw a huge meteor coming towards the ship, directly at Jim and Silver.

"No," I screamed.

Then, the meteor started pulling away. I looked over at where it was headed and could see a black hole forming.

"My God," I whispered.

Jim and Silver made it back onto the ship just a minute before a wave hit it, knocking the three of us over. I scrambled up and hugged Jim.

"It's a black hole," I yelled over all the noise. Jim's eyes widened in fear.

"All sails secured, Captain," Mr. Arrow yelled.

"Good man! Now, release them immediately," Captain Amelia answered.

Mr. Arrow repeated the order and started on his way up.

"I'll get the flying jib," I said and began running towards the bowsprit.

Silver started across the ship and Jim was about to go aloft when the captain called for him.

"Mr. Hawkins, make sure all lifelines are secured, good and tight," she ordered.

"Lifelines secured, Captain," Jim called out not even a minute later.

I was just about to climb onto the bowsprit when another wave hit the ship. I flew backwards and hit my head on the stairs leading to the galley, knocking me unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

When I finally woke up, I was in my hammock in the sleeping quarters. I slowly sat up and found Jim's jacket draped over me, as I was still wearing my own. I got out of the hammock, carefully setting Jim's jacket on it, and made my way up on-deck. I saw Silver walk over to Jim, who was in the shrouds, wrapping a bit of rope around his fingers over and over again. I silently ran over and hid behind the mast nearest them, in the shadows.

"It weren't your fault, you know," Silver said and I wondered what had happened. Jim sighed.

"Why, half the crew, Anya included, would be spinning in that black abyss," Silver started.

Jim threw the rope and jumped on-deck.

"Look, don't you get it?! I screwed up! I mean, for two seconds, I thought that maybe I could do something right, but," Jim cut himself off. "Aagh! I just-"

Again, he didn't finish. He leaned on the mast and I moved to stay hidden. I had heard his voice crack from the tears that I knew were burning in his eyes and bit my lip.

"Just forget it. Forget it," Jim said and I could feel tears brim my own eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off ya that day," Silver answered.

I glanced around the corner to see Jim rest his forehead on Silver's stomach, sobbing silently. I quickly brushed my tears away again.

"There, there," Silver said. "Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's alright."

He loosely embraced Jim for a moment and pulled away before there was any chance of someone seeing.

"Now, Jim, I, uh… I best be getting about my watch and you best be getting some shut-eye. Go check on Anya for me, will ya," Silver said and my eyes widened slightly.

Once Jim was out of sight, I ran out from behind the mast and threw my arms around Silver

"Anya," he exclaimed silently, obviously surprised.

"Thank you," I whispered and pulled away, heading back to the sleeping quarters before he could see the moisture glistening down my cheeks.

I walked in just as Jim got to my hammock.

"Anya? You're alright," he called.

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't tightened all the lifelines, I wouldn't have made it," I answered with a smile.

Jim glanced away before looking back at me.

"Were you crying?"

"N-No! Hey, what's wrong? You look pretty beat up about something."

"Mr. Arrow was lost," Jim answered.

"No way."

"The spider psycho said his lifeline wasn't secured. When I checked, it was gone."

"I suspect foul play," I muttered.

"What?"

"Think about it. Even with a loose lifeline, Arrow wouldn't have fallen off when I was unconscious and had no way to hold on.

"Anya, you hit your head too hard. You should lie down."

"Fine, but be ready for the 'I told you so' to come," I answered and Jim chuckled.

"I'll be sure to be on the lookout for that. And Anya," he said.

"Yeah."

"Happy birthday."

I smiled softly and handed him his jacket.

"Thanks, Jim," I whispered before we both went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up to hear Jim yelling at Morph. I got up, stretched and pulled my boots on.

"Jim, what the hell are you doing," I asked with a yawn.

"Help me get my boot from Morph," he answered and ran upstairs.

I ran after him and laughed as he dived across part of the deck, getting his boot. Just as I came up next to him, Morph turned into a blowfish and squirted water in his face.

"That's it, you little squid," Jim yelled and moved to grab Morph.

The pink blob ducked into the grate leading to the galley. He came back up in the form of a miniature of Jim's head, and quoted him. Jim tried to hit him, but missed every time. I giggled quietly at him. After a minute, we went into the galley, Jim pulling on his boot as he made his was down the stairs.

"Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning," I said with a laugh.

We looked into a barrel of purps and saw one of them grow eyes.

"Ha! Busted," we yelled and jumped into the barrel.

Surprisingly, Jim and I both fit inside it with a room to spare. Jim caught Morph in his hands and I tickled the little blob with my index finger. We then heard some of the crew members come into the galley.

"Look, what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting," someone said.

"There's only four of them left," another added.

"We are wanting to move," a third finished.

Jim and I peeked through a slit in the barrel to see the crew members.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," Silver yelled.

I started to gasp, but Jim put a hand over my mouth. I scowled and glared at what I could see of Silver's mechanical arm. To think, Jim and I had trusted him.

"I say we kill 'em all now," Scroop said.

"I'll say what's to say! Disobey my orders again, like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and, so help me, you'll be joining him!"

Silver threw Scroop at the barrel, shaking Jim and me.

"Strong talk, but I know otherwise."

Scroop reached into the barrel, coming dangerously close to my face. I forced back a fearful cry and Jim held up a purp, which the claw took.

"You got something to say, Scroop," Silver asked.

"It's those kids. Methinks you have a soft spot for 'em," Scroop answered.

"Now mark me, the lot of ya. I care about one thing and one thing only! Flint's trove. You think I'd risk it all for the sake of a couple of nose-wiping little whelps?"

I glanced at Jim and saw a pained expression cross his features. Silver's words had cut him deep.

"What was it now? Oh, you go the makings of greatness in ya," Scroop said mockingly. "And you treat the girl like your blood."

"Shut your yap! I cozied up to those kids to keep 'em off our scent. But I ain't gone soft."

"Land ho," Mr. Onus, the lookout, called from above.

Everyone left the galley and Jim let Morph out of his hands. I read his expression like an open book. It hurt me to see him like that. We both got out of the barrel and Jim looked up at me.

"Go ahead and say it," he muttered.

I shook my head, hugging him tightly. I held his head against my shoulder as a few tears brimmed in my eyes. I could feel a tear or two hit my shoulder as well. I wasn't about to prove my point and kick him while he was down.

"I'm so sorry, Jim," I whispered as I pulled away.

We started up the stairs, only to run into Silver.

"Jimbo, Anya," the cyborg said. "Playing games, are we?"

He started down the stairs, forcing us back.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," I answered through clenched teeth.

Jim was backed up into a table and I was just to the left of Silver, but still unable to get past him.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. I always hated to lose."

I heard a soft _click_ from behind Silver and knew he had some kind of weapon.

"Me too," Jim yelled and stabbed a pair of scissors into the pump of Silver's mechanical leg. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up the stairs. We both ran as fast as we could to the captain's quarters. Jim made sure I was in front of him as we ran.


	12. Chapter 12

Captain Amelia was furious when Jim and I told her and Delbert the news.

"Pirates on my ship? I'll see they all hang," she yelled, pulling various things out of her cabinet, including a few guns and the map.

"Doctor, familiar with these," Captain asked as she tossed one of the guns to Delbert.

"Oh, I've seen… well, I've read," he started and the gun shot, destroying a lamp on the wall. "Um, no. No. No, I'm not."

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life," Amelia ordered, tossing the map to Jim.

He put it in his pocket for safe keeping. We were all given guns and Amelia shot a hole in the floor, giving us an exit. We ran through the innards of the ship, taking one of the longboats. Captain Amelia used her gun to seal the door shut while Jim, Delbert and I climbed in. The captain opened the hatch and climbed into the boat. Just then, Morph took the map from Jim's pocket.

"Morph! No," I yelled while Jim leaped out of the boat to follow the blob.

The pirates busted through the door and Captain Amelia and I began shooting at them. Delbert shot at the ceiling, knocking a large piece of metal to the floor. Part of the wood floor broke off, sending three pirates falling into space.

"Did you actually aim for that," Amelia asked.

"You know, actually, I _did_," Delbert answered, amazed

"You can be shocked later," I yelled and continued shooting at the pirates.

Silver flipped a switched and the hatch started closing.

"Miss Scarp, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one," the captain ordered.

"Aye-aye, Captain," I answered.

Jim continued to struggle getting Morph, but I forced myself to stay focused on the task given to me. Thankfully, Jim got the map before Silver could and jumped onto the longboat.

"Now," Captain Amelia yelled and we both shot the cables, breaking free.

Jim barely caught onto the side of the boat and Delbert pulling him in as we fell. Amelia started up the longboat and flew forwards as fast as it would go. Jim pulled me close to make sure I wouldn't fall out. The pirate shot a laser cannonball at us, causing the boat to spin out of control. The captain tried to maneuver through the trees, but to no avail. We crash landed, belly-up. Jim pushed the boat onto its side and I groaned, sitting up.

"Oh, my goodness," Delbert said. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again."

"Not one of my gossamer landings," Amelia said before collapsing.

"Captain!"

Delbert helped her stand while Jim pulled me up and I used him for support.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Oh, don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain. Mr. Hawkins, the map, if you please," the captain said.

Jim pulled out the map, a smile on his face. The gold sphere then turned into a pink blob.

"Morph," Jim yelled. "Morph, where's the map?!"

The blob depicted the map inside a pile of rope.

"Are you serious?! It's back on the ship," I demanded.

"Stifle that blob and get low," Amelia ordered. "We've got company."

Another longboat flew overhead and we hid behind our own until it passed.

"We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins and Miss Scarp, scout ahead," Amelia told us, handing Jim a gun.

"Aye, Captain," we answered and started walking away from the captain and Delbert.


	13. Chapter 13

The walk was silent. Neither one of us dared to speak. However, there were a million things going through my mind, all things I wished to say. What if we didn't make it out of this alive? I didn't know if I should say the things that I couldn't stop thinking. I sighed in frustration.

'_No time like the present,'_ I figured.

"Hey, Jim," I said quietly.

There was then some kind of rustling noise. Jim put his finger to his lips and readied the gun in his hands. He slowly walked over and looked into the bushes. Suddenly, a robot appeared from out of nowhere, screaming. This, of course, caused Jim and me to scream as well. The robot tackled Jim to the ground and I reached for my gun.

"Oh, this is fantastic," the robot yelled and I slowly lowered the gun, though still keeping it in my hands. "Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last! I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me," it continued, embracing Jim.

"All right, okay. Would you just let go of me," Jim said, pushing off the robot. It then clung to me.

"Get off," I yelled, shoving it away and moving to stand behind Jim.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," the robot said. "It's just I've been marooned for so long. I mean, solitude's fine, don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years, you go a little nuts!"

The robot then realized that it was touched Jim again and backed away.

"I'm sorry. Am I… I am, uh… My name is," it started.

Morph turned into a miniature of the robot with the bird of a cuckoo clock coming out of his head. I shut the lid on his head, causing him to turn back into his pink, gelatinous form.

"Morph," I whispered.

"BEN," the robot exclaimed. "Of course, I'm BEN. Bioelectronic Navigator." A piece of his chest started falling off. "Oops. And you are?"

Jim started to reach for his gun.

"Jim," he said.

"Anya," I answered.

BEN took our hands and shook them.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Anya," he said. Jim pushed him away again.

"It's Jim," he said.

"Anyway…"

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, okay," I started. "We've got to find a place to hide and there's pirates chasing us."

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them. I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper."

Jim and I turned around at the same time.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint," Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally," BEN answered, "I'm not a therapist and anyway but I… you let me know when I'm rambling."

"But that means," I mumbled. "Wait! But then you must know about the treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Yeah. Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds," Jim said.

"Any of this ringing a bell," I asked sarcastically.

"It's, well," BEN said, "It's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait. I-I r-r-remember." He sounded like he was going to malfunction. "I do. I… treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism. And there was this big door opening and closing, and opening and closing, and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so I helped him," he was cut off by sputtering sounds. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot! Reboot!"

"BEN! BEN! BEN," I yelled and Jim smacked him, causing his head to spin around.

"And you are," the robot asked.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure," I asked.

"I want to say Larry and Emily."

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or," Jim started to ask.

"I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you," BEN asked, searching Jim and me.

"Watch the hands," I yelled and backed away. "What are you talking about?"

"My missing piece. My primary memory circuit?"

He pointed to the loose wires in the back of his head.

"Look, BEN, we really need to find a place to hide, okay," Jim asked. "So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on."

"Oh, uh, so, well, then… I guess, uh… this is goodbye, huh?" The robot looked and sounded pitiful. "I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and… I do understand. I do. Bye-bye."

BEN had dropped onto his knees and started slowly rolling away on the wheels that replaced his knees and ankles. Jim and I looked at each other before sighing in unison.

"Fine, you can come, but you have to stop talking," I said.

BEN leapt to his feet happily.

"Huzzah! Hahaha! Oh, this is fantastic," BEN yelled, leaping into Jim's arms and hugging him. "Me my best buddies out lookin' for a…" He cleared his throat upon realizing that he was yelling. "Being quiet," he whispered and continued to hug Jim.

"And you have to stop _touching_ me," Jim insisted.

BEN jumped out of his arms.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos."

"Okay. Now, I think that we should head," Jim started.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search, um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place," BEN asked, moving some vegetation to reveal an oddly-shaped building in the distance. "Kind of urgent."

"BEN, I think you just solved our problem," I said, a smile forming on my face.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun was setting by the time we had gotten Delbert and Captain Amelia to BEN's home. Delbert had to carry the captain in his arms due to her injury.

"Uh, pardon the mess, people," the robot said as we entered the home. "You'd think in a hundred years, I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it, you tend to, uh, let things go."

BEN frantically moved some of the junk and I chuckled.

"I'll say," I whispered to Jim. "This is worse than _your_ room."

Delbert set Captain Amelia down, resting her against a metal dome on the floor.

"Aw, isn't that sweet? I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you? How about drinks for the happy couple," BEN asked, holding out two cups filled with oil, grease and who knows what else.

"Oh, uh, ooh. Uh, no. Thank you. We don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple," Delbert answered, removing his jacket and looking down at the captain.

"I beg to differ," I mumbled and Jim laughed quietly. Delbert cleared his throat.

"Look at these markings," he said. "They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture."

Jim and I looked up at the ceiling to find that Delbert had been correct about the appearance of the markings.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Scarp," the captain said, "stop anyone who tries to approach."

She leaned back in pain and Delbert made a pillow for her out of his jacket.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me. Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds, and lie still," he told her.

"Very forceful, Doctor. Go on. Say something else."

The chemistry between the two of them was undeniable and I couldn't help but smile. I then noticed that BEN was by the entrance of the shelter.

"Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas," BEN yelled.

The pirates started shooting and I pulled him down from the ledge. Jim and I then started firing back.

"Stop wastin' your fire," Silver ordered and the gunshots ceased.

Jim reloaded his gun as Silver called for him, raising a make-shift white flag. He said he wanted a word with Jim.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless," Captain Amelia said before grunting in pain.

"But that means… that he thinks we still have it," Jim whispered.

"You're not seriously going down there," I asked.

"I will, to find out what he knows."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No. You stay here with the captain and Doc. I'm going alone," Jim ordered.

"If he tries anything, I'll shot him," I answered as Jim left.

I watched the conversation between them, but couldn't be sure of what was said. It looked as if Silver was trying to strike a deal with Jim.

"You were right, Captain. He's bargaining," I mumbled.

"Of course he is," she answered.

I continued watching and I was pretty sure Jim had declined Silver's offer. They were both yelling at each other.

"I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come," Silver yelled, loud and clear.

I lifted my gun slightly, but the cyborg left soon after. Jim walked back to the shelter and I sighed.

"What'd he say about destroying us with the cannons," I asked.

"He wants the map by dawn tomorrow," Jim answered.

"That could be a little problematic. Even worse, they're right at the bottom of the hill."

I sighed again as Jim placed one arm over my shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, everything seemed even worse. Captain Amelia was in a lot of pain and we were all worried about her.

"Everyone," she said at one point, "We must stay together and… and… ohh."

"And what? What," Delbert demanded, removing his glasses, "We must stay together and what?!"

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes."

"She's lost her mind!"

"Well, you gotta help her," I insisted, my voice pleading.

"Dang it, Anya. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that _kind_ of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can help people with a doctorate. You just sit there and you're useless."

"It's okay, Doc," Jim said. "It's all right."

We both walked over to the entrance of BEN's home and stared outside.

"Yeah, Doc," BEN said. "Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this. It's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things. Jim, any thoughts at all?" He'd whispered the last sentence.

"Without the map, we're dead," Jim mumbled.

"If we try to leave, we're dead," I added.

"If we stay here…"

"We're dead," Morph exclaimed. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead."

Jim sighed and Morph shied away, into my hands. I pet him with my thumb and placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Anya could use a little 'quiet time'. So I'll just slip out the back door," BEN said.

"Back door," Jim and I repeated, turning around.

BEN was rotating a large metal ball, revealing a circular opening.

"Oh, yeah. I get this delightful breeze through here, which I think is important because ventilation among friends-"

"Whoa. What is all this stuff," I asked upon seeing all of the pipes and machinery below.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!"

"Hey, Doc," Jim called. "Doc, I think I found a way out of here. Anya, you stay here and protect them."

"Aye," I answered.

"No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay," Delbert started.

"I'll be back," Jim said before jumping down the hole.

"Cannonball," BEN yelled.

"Woof," Delbert muttered and I chuckled.

"Don't worry, Delbert. I'm sure Jim will be fine," I told him.

"Do you believe so?"

"I know so. I believe in Jim."

"I can see that," Delbert answered with a smile.

Not even ten minutes later, someone could be heard coming from where Jim had left. I pointed my gun in that area, but then saw a much larger gun aimed at me.

"I'd drop the weapon if I was you, lass," Silver said threateningly.

"Never," I spat.

The gun was then kicked out of my hands and I looked down to see one of the crew members, Birdbrain Mary. She must have snuck in behind silver and crept in the shadows. The next thing I knew, all the pirates were in BEN's home and had bound and gagged Delbert, Amelia and me.

"I'm sure Jimbo will be comin' soon with me map," Silver said and his crew chuckled darkly. I glared harshly at him, a scowl on my lips behind the cloth over my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

When Jim finally returned, he had the map with him. I wanted to scream, but there was a gun at my head.

"Doc! Doc, wake up," Jim called. "I got the map."

Silver's mechanical hand wrapped around the sphere, taking it from Jim's hands.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Silver said and I cried out from behind my gag.

Jim looked over to see the three of us tied up, pirates holding us still. I struggled and the gag fell from my mouth, just as Jim was captured. They even caught BEN.

"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose," Silver said with a chuckle and tried to open the map.

He struggled and looked over to see Jim shake his head. Silver thrust the map in front of him and ordered him to open it.

"Jim, don't do it," I yelled and was punched in the stomach to keep from talking. "Son of a…"

Jim scowled at Silver, refusing to open the map. Silver pulled out his gun again and pointed it at me.

"I'd get busy," he threatened.

"Jim, don't," I yelled.

Silver's gun clicked, ready to shoot me at point-blank. Jim opened the map, without looking at it, and green light flooded from it. The light formed an image of the planet we were on.

"Oh, the powers that be, would you look," Silver mumbled.

The green light then formed a path that probably led straight to the treasure.

"Tie him up and leave him with the others until we –what," Silver asked when the beam disappeared.

"You want the map, you're untying Anya and taking us too," Jim said.

"We'll take 'em all," Silver said after a moment and we were loaded into the longboat.

Jim pulled me close and we both held on tightly to the map, while silver put his arm behind us to keep us from going anywhere. We were at the bow. The rest of the crew, along with Delbert and Amelia, were behind us. I was the only one who had been untied, though the others had had their gags removed. We followed the path given to us until we couldn't go any farther by boat. When we got to that point, Silver got out of the boat first, followed by Jim and be, then the rest of the crew. Delbert and the captain were left with one of Silver's crew members and BEN came with us. While he walked, Morph came out of Jim's pocket, chattering fearfully.

"It's okay, Morph. It's okay," Jim whispered, petting him. BEN then came up from behind us.

"Guys," he said, "I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's my life… Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?!"

"BEN, shh," I hissed. "This isn't over yet.

"We're gettin' close, lads. I smell treasure a-waitin'," Silver yelled and pulled out his sword to replace his metal hand.

He grabbed Jim by the shirt and cut through the vegetation. Once through, all we could see was an empty cliff.

"Where is it," Silver demanded.

"I see nothing. One great, big, stinking pile of nothing," Mr. Onus, the lookout, yelled.

The green light beam then retracted into the map in Jim's hands. He began pressing buttons on the sphere, but it wouldn't reopen.

"What's going on, Jimbo," Silver asked.

"I don't know. I-I can't get it open."

"We should've never followed this boy," Birdbrain Mary yelled, shoving Jim to the ground.

"Hey," I yelled and ran to his side.

"I suggest you get that gizmo going again, and fast," Silver threatened. Jim started brushing away the moss on the metal ground to reveal an indent that had the same markings as the map.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out, right now," Mr. Turnbuckle yelled.

"Throw him over cliff," Mr. Onus added.

Frantic, I took the map from Jim's hand and shoved it into the indent in the ground. Light poured through the various markings around the map and everyone gasped in awe. A holographic sphere rose into the air, depicting what looked like a map of the galaxy.

"Whoa," I whispered as Jim pulled me into a standing position.

I gripped his sleeve tightly as beams of light from over the cliff converged before us. They formed an extraordinarily large, triangular gateway. Through it, we could see swirling dust clouds that could be described to be as beautiful as an angel's home. It took my breath away.

"Oh, have mercy," Silver mumbled.

"The Lagoon Nebula," Jim asked quietly.

"But that's… halfway across the galaxy." Jim looked down at the holographic map and scanned through the various markings. He pressed a couple and the images changed to different locations.

"A big door… opening and closing. Let's see. Kinapis… Montressor Spaceport."

He pressed the crescent moon to reveal the spaceport so close to our home. I reached over and began pressing locations.

"So that's how Flint did it," I whispered excitedly. "He used this portal to roam the universe, stealing treasure. Jim, we finally figured it out!"

"But where'd he stash it all," Silver demanded, shoving us back. "Where's that blasted treasure?!" He chose random locations, trying to find even the faintest glimmer of gold.

"Treasure! Treasure! It's… buried in the," BEN started.

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," I murmured. "What if this whole planet _is_ the mechanism?"

"And the treasure is buried in the center of this planet," Jim finished with a grin.

The other crew members started to dig, but were immediately stopped by the metal of the ground. I grinned widely, knowing Jim and I had finally realized our dream as well as figuring out the secrets of Treasure Planet.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there," Silver demanded.

"Just open the right door."

Jim pressed the image of the planet we were standing on and the door reopened. We could see various spires, some shooting some type of laser beam. Jim took my hand in his and stepped forward, reaching into the portal.


	17. Chapter 17

We hadn't taken more than a step inside when Silver grabbed my shoulder and walked in as well. The crew followed soon after and ran ahead, leaving BEN, Jim and me to follow them. The sight before us was utterly breath-taking. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock. Just past the platform we were on was gold as far as the eye could see. The planet's core was made of and covered in treasure. The crew all started cheering and ran forward while I tapped Jim's shoulder lightly.

"Jim," I breathed, "This is it."

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Silver whispered.

"We are going to need a bigger boat," Mr. Onus yelled and I nodded numbly in agreement.

It was so hard to believe my eyes, to believe that Jim and I had really found the loot of Treasure Planet. Oh, what would my father say if I could tell him it wasn't just a legend? I was torn from my scattered thoughts when Jim started pulling me in a new direction.

"Come on," he whispered. "We're getting out of here and we're not leaving empty-handed."

"But-but! Jimmy! Anya," BEN called in a whisper. I placed my finger to my lips and walked behind Jim. We soon made our way to an old, small ship that reminded me very much of the one I'd seen in the book I'd read as a child.

"It couldn't be," I whispered almost inaudibly. We got to the side of the ship and Jim boosted me up before climbing in himself.

"You know what's strange," BEN asked as we started to pull him up. "I can't tell you have frustrating this is, 'cause there's something just- it's nagging at the back of my mind."

He then screamed upon seeing something and jumped the rest of the way onto the ship. Jim and I turned around and stared in shock at the figure before us.

"Captain Flint," I asked, recognizing the skeleton. It was still in the captain's clothes and was sitting in a chair. His boney left hand was clenched around something.

"In the flesh," BEN exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs, or anything that-that-that resembles flesh. That's not there." Jim walked forward to examine the skeleton while I took a step away from it.

"I'm not touching that, even if it _is_ Flint."

"And yet, it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know, but I-I just can't remember what it was. Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

I looked away from BEN to see that Jim had something metallic in his hand. He had taken it from Flint, as the bones were now on the floor.

"BEN," Jim said. "I think I just found your mind. Hold still."

He ran up to the robot and held its head in place with one hand. I blinked a few times in surprise. I couldn't believe that Flint had taken BEN's mind with him to the grave.

"Aah! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold." The piece was reattached and his head spun around once. "Whoa! Hello. You know, uh, Jimmy and Anay, I was just thinking… I was just think! It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!" There was a low rumble, followed by a crash. "Speaking of which…" The spires above began exploding in rows and my eyes widened in fear. A reddish tint began flooding the surrounding area.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure, so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" One of the larger spires broke free and plummeted into the core. The treasure was scattered and the core split open as the spire made contact. Another laser began dragging across the surface, destroying everything. The crew all ran as they tried to escape. "Run! Run for your lives!"

"You go back and help the captain and Doc," Jim ordered. "If I'm not back there in five minutes, leave without me!"

He ran to the control station and ducked under it to begin hotwiring it. Morph flew into my jacket pocket as I ran over to help.

"I am _not_ leaving my best buddies Jimmy and Anya!" BEN dragged us out by our feet and we both glared harshly at him. "Unless they look at me like that… Bye guys!" The robot ran off and I connected two more wires.

"Anya, go!"

"I'm not leaving without you. Where you go, I go, remember," I answered stubbornly. Jim groaned in annoyance and hooked more wires together.

"This isn't up for discussion. Get out of here, now!"

"Shut up and get this hunk of junk working so we can both get out of here alive!"

He gave up on trying to convince me to leave and we quickly finished hotwiring the ship. I could still hear the crashes, the lasers and the screams of the crew. Jim and I got the ship running and he took the wheel. Morph flew out of my pocket and over Jim's head as he steered the ship.

"Yes," Jim exclaimed. "Morph, Anya, we are so out of here!" I allowed a small smile tug on my lips upon hearing him say that. My good feeling quickly evaporated, though.

"Ah, Jimbo, Anya," Silver called, climbing on-deck. "Aren't ya the seventh wonder of the universe?"

I quickly reached for a sword and pointed it at Silver, anger in my eyes. I stood in front of Jim, who was at the wheel.

"Stay back," I yelled. Silver looked down at the blade before directing a hard look at me.

"I like ya both, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure."

As he spoke, Silver stepped forward. In turn, it moved back, pressing up against Jim with fear in my eyes. Suddenly, a laser hit the ship and we were all thrown off of it. Silver grabbed onto the edge of the ship and we both landed on a nearby platform. I landed wrong and pain shot up my left leg, starting at the ankle, causing me to cry out. Jim fell right past me and off the platform. He was forced to grab onto a ledge that was jutting out of a wall behind me.

"Jim," I screamed and tried to move.

I was stopped by pain and Silver had to grab my jacket to keep me from falling. Morph flew forward, chattering, and pointed out Jim's situation to Silver. I reached out again, but my hand was nowhere near close enough to catch him. On top of that, the weight I put on my injured leg only hindered me more as pain shot up it. The ledge Jim was holding onto was slowly retracting, giving him les room to hold onto. Silver used his clamp to hold onto the ship and leaned to try and save Jim.

"Reach for me now! Reach," he yelled.

"I-I can't," Jim called frantically, his voice slightly higher than usual. The ledge slipped away and I screamed as Jim fell. He caught onto a smaller one, but that wouldn't last him long.

"Silver, please," I begged as tears filled my eyes. The pirate captain glanced between Jim and the treasure a couple of times.

"I… Oh, blast me for a fool!"

He released the ship and slid down to grab Jim at the last possible second. Silver hoisted Jim up before pulling himself onto the platform again. I threw my arms around Jim and sobbed on his shoulder. He held me tighter as an explosion could be heard behind us. I looked around to see that the ship had been destroyed.

"Anya, come on. We have to get out of here," he insisted.

"I can't walk," I answered.

"Then I'll carry you." With that, he pulled me onto his back and began running towards the door with Silver.


	18. Chapter 18

We made it through the portal and Jim and Silver stopped for a second to catch their breaths. I was gripping Jim's shoulders tightly while he supported my legs with his arms. I was sure my left ankle was swollen from my sprain.

"Silver, you gave up," I asked.

"Just a lifelong obsession, lass. I'll get over it," he answered.

"Aloha, Jimmy and Anya," BEN's voice rang as the RLS Legacy lowered into view. "Hurry people. We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!"

Part of the ship hit the remaining part of the ground we were one and I could hear screams from inside. Jim climbed onto the ship first and set me down on the deck before helping Silver up. Both of them ran up to the bridge and I used the side of the ship to pull myself into a standing position. I was sure to keep from putting any weight on my left leg. The ship began flying off at full speed and I gripped the edge to keep from falling over. Suddenly, part of the main mast was knocked off, destroying a sail. The part of the mast that broke off landed on a cannon on deck, dangerously close to where I was. I screamed and covered my face with one arm as the sparks flew. Jim jumped down onto the deck, saying something about turning around. He immediately went for the broken cannon beside me.

"There's a portal back there," he yelled. "It can get us out of here!"

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno," Delbert demanded from where he was, at the wheel.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna open a different door!"

"Listen to him," I yelled as Silver neared us. Jim was pulling out pieces of the busted cannon and I knew he planned on making a surfer board out of it.

"What do you need, Jim," Silver asked him.

"Just, some way to attach this," he answered.

"All right. Stand back. Stand back now!" Silver welded the make-shift board and thruster together before lifting it onto the side of the ship. Jim looked at it for a second before turning to me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply before jumping onto the board. I stood there in shock, my fingertips barely resting on my lips.

"Now, no matter what happens, keep the ship heading straight for that portal," Jim ordered Silver, who nodded. I could see them both struggling, as I was.

"Jim," I called. "Make sure you come back!" He nodded before taking off on the surfer. I stared after him, tears in my eyes.

"Well, you heard him! Get this blasted heap turned 'round," Silver yelled, flailing his arms for emphasis. The ship turned back towards the portal and I watched from where I stood, unable to do anything else. Silver stood beside me, his knuckles as white as my own.

"Twenty-five seconds," BEN yelled from the bridge and I inhaled sharply.

At that moment, the spark on Jim's board went out and wouldn't come back. My breath caught in my throat and I watched in horror as he began falling into a deep chasm. I couldn't even scream. All I could do was silently pray.

"Come on, lad," Silver whispered and I prayed even harder.

"Seventeen seconds!"

"Jim," I whispered hoarsely, as that was all my limited breath could allow.

I felt like my lungs were ready to explode but I couldn't take a breath. The ship passed by where Jim had fallen and I bit my lower lip. BEN began a countdown at seven and I then saw Jim flying ahead of us. He pressed a button on the map and we flew through the portal without a second to spare. Only when I could see Montressor Spaceport did I allow myself to take a small breath. I exhaled a sigh of relief as I watched Jim fly around the ship.

"You did it," I yelled loudly enough for him to hear me.

"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him," Silver cheered as Morph became an explosion of fireworks and confetti.

Even the crew members below the deck were cheering. Jim landed on deck, only a few feet from where I was standing. He let the board drop into space. Morph immediately flew up and licked his face happily. Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia then walked up to him for congratulations.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," Captain Amelia said. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you."

"Just wait till your mother hears about this," Delbert exclaimed and I chuckled softly. "Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts."

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable!" This time, it was BEN. "I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" The robot threw his arms around Jim, only to be spun around as he returned the embrace. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" Jim left the sobbing robot to walk up tot me. I was still leaning on the edge of the ship, all my weight on my right foot.

"Jim," I whispered and ran my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around me and I gently pressed my lips to his. "Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I'll try," he answered with a soft chuckle. The then saw him glance over my shoulder and I turned around to see that Silver was missing.

"Go on. I'll be right here when you come back," I said and he walked off to find the cyborg. "Jim, tell him I said thanks… for everything." Jim nodded with a smile and ran down below the deck.

He returned almost a half-hour later and I could see something different in his eyes. It almost reminded me of the time his father left, but softer. He looked sad, but happy at the same time. I could also see a couple of tearstains on his face. I knew what had happened, especially since Morph was hovering over his shoulder.

"Maybe I should have gone with you, to say goodbye," I mumbled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. He said to tell you that you're the bravest girl he's ever met and that you'll go far. He said you and I have the same light coming off our sails," he answered and cleared his throat to keep from choking up.

"Jim… are you sure you're alright?"

"Better than I was when we got on this ship." I smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"We're home," I whispered and he kissed me again.


	19. Epilogue

A few short months after our journey on the RLS Legacy, we were able to rebuild the Benbow Inn with some of the treasure that Silver gave to Jim. It was bigger, better and still felt just like home. The opening ceremony was crowded with the usual customers and Morph had the honor of being the scissors to cut the ribbon. Delbert took the picture and everyone cheered as we headed inside.

That evening, a grand party took place. BEN was constantly coming out of the kitchen with food and I couldn't help but wonder where he got it all. Out of all the people enjoying the party, there was one missing out. He as the one I waited for as I stood by the back wall. BEN practically flew over and shoved a plate with cake in my hands before going over to Delbert and Amelia. Delbert was holding their three daughters, kittens, and Amelia held their puppy boy. The babies were adorable and absolutely loved playing with BEN, Morph and me.

About an hour into the party, the front doors were slammed open to reveal the two cop-bots Jim and I knew so well. There was a collective gasp as the music abruptly stopped and my eyes narrows slightly. Jim and I had been staying out of trouble ever since we'd returned from Treasure Planet. The cop-bots moved to either side of the door to reveal Jim in a white uniform. A grin appeared on my face as I realized he had been accepted into the Interstellar Academy. Everyone cheered and the music started up again as the police shook Jim's hand. Morph turned himself into a medal of honor and pinned onto Jim's jacket.

As soon as the police left, the party continued and Jim went over to dance with Sarah. I watched with a smile and Morph flew past me to baby-sit the Doppler babies. It wasn't long before Jim walked up to me and pulled me away from the wall, into his arms.

"Congrats, Jim," I whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he answered with a smile.

I kissed his check and the two of us walked outside. A cool night breeze brushed against my bare arms and I shivered slightly. Jim wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I looked up at the night sky. A smile grew on my face when I saw the formation of the clouds.

"Jim, look," I whispered. Right above our heads, the clouds had formed to look like Silver. There was even the shine of his cyborg eye.

"Guess he wanted to say goodbye to you, too," Jim answered with a chuckle.

"Goodbye Sil- I mean, Dad." Jim kissed my temple and we made our way back inside to join the party.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry about the spelling mistakes throughout the chapters, I'm bad a proofreading. Please R&R.**


End file.
